Dien
Dien Dien was named for the Dians and ironically is one of the few non Dian-descended in the group. He is a Bookkeeper. This means that he wants to know everything that there is to know. He may not have any/many powers like the rest of Dianto, but he was endowed with an incredible memory. Appearance: He has blonde hair that is longer than an average Diantian. It is better kept than the others as well. His eyes are a bright green, highlighted by naturally long eyelashes. He looks like somewhat like an elf with his light hair, bright eyes, and naturally tall and slim figure. Background: Working on early history, but he was recruited quite young to be a Bookkeeper. They realize the potential for such a role at a very young age because they stand out among their peers. He was pulled away from school and his family as a kid. He was picked along with a few other children to live and work in the Diantian Library. Some of the other children lost potential or cracked under the pressure after a period of time. Only Dien and one other female remained towards their teen years. She too eventually disappeared, but it was for a transfer/mission because she proved to be ready. Once a Bookkeeper is deemed ready, they go out into the world and record whatever knowledge they come across. Dien is jealous at first because he thought he was ready. But eventually it is revealed that he was saved for a more daunting task. The Head Bookkeepers heard prophecies and whispers of an event to come that would change Dianto’s history drastically. Once this is all confirmed and the main story has begun, Dien is sent out to find them and record their story. In the Story: Tayen ends up finding Dien. He had sought the young genius out because he needed to use him for his own purposes (finding the half-demons). Once they assemble their team, they begin their adventure. Many times Dien is conflicted because he is only getting Tayen’s half of the story, not Caden/Kayri’s side. Once he grows to know the group, he also finds himself forgetting to record information. He enjoys the prospect of friends and tries to enjoy it, neglecting his duties. Powers: He has an extraordinary memory. Almost everything he has ever seen or heard, he can recall instantly. Therefore the group usually calls on him for details. He can create strategic attacks on people he’s seen fight once. His other powers are extremely weak, not capable for fighting, but still quite special. He can control many elements, but he was never trained to use them beyond a scientific setting. He can control metal, which almost anyone else is unable to do. Unfortunately the lack of training means that he cannot bend swords (too thick), lift heavy metals, or anything useful battle-wise. Personality: He is quite introverted and reserved. He would love to talk to people, but he lacks social skills – being trapped for years in a library can do that to you. He wants friends as the closest thing he had, the girl he grew up with, is gone. Most things he says end up being extremely awkward or out of place. The only time he can speak normally is when he is using his intelligence. He can enthuse about his love for books and information, but beyond that, he is at a loss for what to talk about with people. He does not get angry, only frustrated at people’s stupidity or ignorance. His intelligence can cause him to be quite judgmental and look down upon others too quickly. He also can get embarrassed very easily. He overanalyzes social interactions in his head. Although something someone may say could not really mean anything, Dien can blow it completely out of proportion in his head. Luckily, these things never really translate to reality, aside from a slight uneasiness towards whoever spoke. He is afraid of failure and hates to feel like other people are rejecting him. He is also quite afraid of the outdoors but that is because of his lack of interaction with them. He soon is able to outgrow this fear because he turns out to be quite capable surviving and is an excellent learner.